The Chronicles of Wulfgrimm Winterheart
by Kindred's Bloody Masquerade
Summary: 4th Edition Story that follows Wulfgrimm through 4th edition published Adventures on an epic quest to defeat the Demon Prince of Death, Orcus. The story starts with Wulfgrimm's early adventures but soon becomes a more sinister and deadly tale of horror and the supernatural as the characters battle undead and demons hellbent on serving their demonic master to bring death to Nentir
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes**_

The story will follow the adventures of Wulfgrimm Winterheart and his assortment of friends, companions, relatives, lovers and even enemies that he makes during his time in the Vale. Wulfgrimm is a Tigerclaw Barbarian from the Winterbole Forest just on the borderlands of the Kingdom of Nentir.

In terms of 4th Edition WOTC books, this campaign will follow all those set in and around the Nentir Vale with a few more placed between the end and start of major quests to add more life and give it a feeling of flowing naturally from one module to the next, at least I hope that's how it works out.

All distances for the Campaign Map of the Nentir Vale are five times those given in the WOTC books. So the Nentir Vale is approx. 500 miles x 500 miles rather than the approx. 100x100 miles. This was to allow the Nentir Vale to become a Border Kingdom, with a capital city and more cities and settlements as well as a greater distance between towns and cities.

The Vale as it was didn't feel like a large enough area to base a campaign with something like twenty adventure modules located there. This probably goes against the Points of Light idea of a campaign as the Nentir Vale will be quite a lot more civilized with farms, villages, and small towns covering much of the flat grassland areas. Although the overall feeling of the campaign/story should remain the same as intended with the threats to the Nentir Vale still being present and in a lot of cases far more numerous.

Let me know what you think of the story and write a review so I know what's working and what's not. In future chapters I will put the notes section at the end of the chapter. When an adventure module starts I'll make a note of it in the notes section. It will be awhile before the story gets to the modules and the campaign as the story takes place in Wulfgrimm's childhood for the first few chapters.

_**The Chronicles of**_

_**Wulfgrimm Winterheart**_

_**Chapter 1: Young Wulfgrimm**_

_**13 years before present day, The Kingdom of Nentir Borderlands, Nentir Vale, Southern Winterbole Forest, approx. 100 miles east of Lake Wintermist, The Tigerclaw Barbarian Village of Ashendir, 1st Month of Winter, Sunrise. **_

"Wulf, grab your knife and hunting bow, and don't forget the quiver of arrows like last time." Arrendor shouted to his youngest son.

Wulf quickly gathered up his things, desperate to accompany his father on his latest hunting trip. He had been looking forward to it since their last trip the year before. He looked at the razor sharp edge of his hunting knife and carefully placed it within its sheath on his leather belt. He struggled into his white wolf fur hooded winter cloak. He swung the quiver of arrows over his head and adjusted it until it sat correctly on his back. He picked up his birthday present, a newly fletched hunting bow to match his small stature. The bow had pride of place on his wall next to the stuffed wolf's head he had slain while hunting on his last birthday trip.

Eight years old, he thought to himself, soon he would be a man and a powerful warrior like his father and older brothers. He grinned with pride, today he would hunt a giant snow bear he decided. He would give its fur to his mother to make a beautiful winter cloak. He would take its teeth and claws and give them to his sisters so they could fashion precious jewellery. He would bring back its meat to feed the family for a week or longer. He thought what it would be like to hunt a white dragon, but he thought maybe he was too small at the moment, perhaps next year.

He filled his leather waterskin and pulled the strap over his head so it rested at his side within easy reach. He pulled on his knee high fur boots and walked through into the kitchen area of the log cabin. Nadea his mother smiled at her youngest son and handed him a small leather sack with a loaf of bread, a small cheese wheel, and two red apples. He grinned at her and slung it over his shoulder alongside the waterskin.

"Thank you, mother." Wulfgrimm said through a beaming smile that showed of his excitement at going hunting with his father.

"You are welcome, my beautiful, brave son." She replied and gathered him up in her arms, hanging on to him like it was the last time he would ever see her.

"Are you ready, son? It's time we were going if we want to get a full day of hunting." Arrendor said as he walked into the kitchen. He looked like a giant copy of his son. He carried a massive oak hunting bow. At his waist he carried a single handed battle axe and a two foot long hunting knife. He stood six and half feet tall, about a head taller than Nadea, who was also considered tall for a woman. It suited the warrior woman who was equally at home on the battlefield as she was cooking dinner for her large family. Both of Wulf's parents had long wild black hair, Arrendor's down to below his shoulders while Nadea's reached her waist. Wulf mirrored his father in looks. Both had a rugged handsomeness about them that matched their barbarian nature.

"I'm ready to go, Father." Wulf replied eagerly. He pulled on a pair of woollen gloves and placed his fur hood on his head. Underneath all the fur he looked like a little white snow bear. With all the goodbyes out of the way, Wulf proudly led his father trudging through the knee deep snow, out of the village and into the surrounding forest.

After several hours of searching for their prey, they came upon a small lake no more than a thousand feet across, it was fed by a small waterfall that fell over the cliff-top about thirty feet above them. Arrendor immediately pulled his son down behind a rock before they were noticed. Camped around the lake were hundreds of hyena headed beasts, yet they walked and talked like humans, albeit in their own guttural language of yips, snarls, barks, howls and growls.

Arrendor studied them as they went about their business, he estimated somewhere between four and five hundred of the vile beasts. The question that immediately came to mind was what where they doing so far south. Normally one of the other clans would have clashed with them as the Southern Winterbole Forest was densely packed with the barbarian clans.

North of the clanlands were the elven kingdoms, which would have delighted in tracking down the beasts and slaughtering every last one of them. It seemed impossible that they could have come from the mountains in the far north, so the only other answer was they were raiding from the Underdark. Whether they were out for general slaughter and looting or gathering slaves or food he could only guess at. The fact remained he needed to get back to the village immediately and warn the clan's warriors that a gnoll warband was within raiding distance.

They backed away from the lake keeping the rocks between them and the gnolls. When they were far enough away Arrendor lifted Wulf onto his back and told him to hang on. With his battleaxe in one hand and the round wooden shield in the other he began striding forward at a steady pace. It would take a few hours to get back to the village, but he could stop at some of the villages on the way back and warn them to prepare.

Arrendor glided through the snow, dodging trees, bushes and undergrowth. After half an hour of running he came to a stop. He took his waterskin and gulped down some refreshing ice cold water, and then handed it to Wulf who did the same. The village of Darashan was only twenty minutes away if they were located where he thought they were and hadn't wandered off in the wrong direction during his run. It was unlikely, he had hunted in these woods for the past forty years and knew every last inch of terrain, including likely entrances to the Underdark.

Twenty minutes later they approached Darashan only to find the place burning and in total chaos. To Arrendor it looked like another gnoll warband was on the warpath. The whole area could be swarming with the beasts. Arrendor had to think of his son and reaching his own village to give warning. He didn't want to think about the possibility that his own village could be under attack. Father and son eased their way around the outskirts of Darashan. They did their best to remain out of sight. There was nothing they could do for these people now other than pray that they were able to fight off the gnolls.

Arrendor scooped up his son once again and let him climb onto his back. Then he was running again through the deep snow, every step a possible hazard but no time to check for danger. Before they had gone five minutes from Darashan, Wulf spotted two people running through the woods. It was too far to see who they were but one was only small about the same height as Wulf. Wulf frantically pointed in their direction as he saw a group of six gnolls come into view several hundred paces behind them. Arrendor dropped Wulf to the ground where the young warrior readied his small hunting bow and took an arrow from the quiver. Arrendor readied his own bow and within seconds to of the pursuing gnolls lay bleeding on the floor from arrows in their neck. Wulf tried a shot himself but the arrow bounced off the beasts shield.

The two who were running saw what was happening and ran towards Arrendor and Wulf, looking for the protection that they hoped they would provide. The gnolls charged forward with their shields raised to fend off the next flight of arrows. Their unintelligible barks presumably to each other sent shivers of fear through Wulf, who fumbled desperately for another arrow. Arrendor dropped another with a carefully placed arrow to the beast's left eye.

The final three howled their anger and charged forward. Arrendor met the leading gnoll with axe and shield having dropped his bow into the snow. Wulf winced as his fathers axe tore through the gnoll's shield and hit him in the left side of the face, smashing his cheekbone and severing his jaw. The beast fell to the floor, yapping in excruciating pain. Wulf aimed his next arrow and fired, hitting the squirming gnoll in the dead centre of his chest. The beast gasped a few more breaths then fell silent.

Wulf watched as the two people who had been running approached him one with a raised dagger though she lowered it when she saw Wulf's face. Wulf studied them momentarily the elder girl was about sixteen, the younger girl about his own age, eight. The elder girl carried a small bundle that Wulf presumed was a baby. Just as the older girl was about to say something she screamed. Wulf looked over his shoulder and saw one of the gnolls charging towards them. Arrendor was busy fighting the other remaining gnoll. Wulf rolled to one side just as the beasts axe struck the now empty spot where he had been standing. Wulf dropped his bow and drew his hunting knife. The gnoll seemed to be laughing at him, though it was impossible to tell what the savage beast was really doing.

As they faced off, Wulf began to worry that he would never get to grow older and hunt dragons. It seemed like a strange thought to him, but here he was facing off against a proven warrior, with nothing more than a hunting knife. Wulf looked up to see the gnoll raise his blade and suddenly stop dead still. The beast toppled forward with his father's axe embedded in its back. Wulf ran forward and slit the beast's throat, just to make certain it was dead. The last of the gnolls lay bleeding to death at Arrendor's feet. Before they could stop her the older girl was plunging her dagger into the beast's chest, repeatedly and with obvious pure hatred. The younger girl went up to her and pulled her away while trying not to drop the baby she had been handed.

"Stop, girl, it is dead." Arrendor commanded.

"I hate them they killed everyone in our village." The girl wept.

"We have no time to talk to talk now. Come with us to our village. You will be made welcome in my house." Arrendor said as he gathered up his axe and bow. He checked on all of the fallen gnolls to ensure they were dead. Carefully cutting the throat of each and taking his arrows from those who had been shot. Wulf went to find his own bow and took his arrows back after a titanic struggle getting them out of the beasts' flesh.

This time they would all run. Arrendor took the baby in its cover of warm lamb's wool. Wulf was glad he got to run on his own. They started on a fast run as the sound of yapping and barking grew louder. It sounded like a large warband in the distance, though they couldn't see anything yet.

The journey home took them another two hours of hiding and running. They could only thank the gods that these beasts made so much noise they were easy to spot from a long distance. As they approached the village of Ashendir, all looked as it did when they had left. There was no sign of gnoll warbands raiding the village.

Arrendor headed straight for the village's Great Hall, the home of the clan's chieftain. As they approached, the sound of horns in the distance rang out. Within minutes the whole place was alive with warriors struggling into their armour and readying their weapons. Moments later the first refugees came into sight, running for the locked front gate. The 20' high wooden palisade wall and twenty foot deep fifty foot wide trench that ran around the outside of the village was a good deterrent to any would-be attackers. Those coming through the front gate would have to cross a draw bridge over the trench.

The draw bridge was lowered as the guards recognised some of the fleeing people from neighbouring villages. At first it was dozens, but quickly the fleeing mob turned to hundreds as the guards noted people from five different villages. Those in front were the young children leading younger children and carrying babies. Behind them were those elder folk who could manage the journey. Presumably many had been lost unable to undertake such a rigorous journey in harsh and unyielding conditions. Behind them came the warrior women of the Tigerclaw clans. Almost all of them carried weapons and some wore armour and all looked as though they had seen battle.

The gates swung open to allow them entry. The Tigerclaw poured into the village, the desperation on their faces only to clear to see for the people of Ashendir. At the rear the men folk fought a screening action to stop the advancing gnoll warbands from overrunning their people. It looked as though many were dying to buy time for their loved ones to escape to the relative safety of Ashendir. Eventually the warriors of the Tigerclaw Clans reached the drawbridge and two hundred archers along the walls of Ashendir opened fire on the pursuing gnolls. The front ranks were obliterated after five flights of arrows and the gnolls retreated back out of range into the woods.

The remaining warriors found their way through the front gates that shut behind them. Arndulf the Chieftain of Ashendir went out to meet the people who now sought sanctuary in his village. Every street was filled with refugees. The marketplace was being used to gather up the Tigerclaw folks into their respective villages.

Arrendor took up position beside his chieftain. Others from Ashendir not guarding the walls joined their chieftain as they approached the gradually filling marketplace. Wulf led the two girls and the baby to his house to meet his mother and the rest of the family. He was a little annoyed that his father wouldn't let him join in the defence of the village. But after a few moments of dwelling on the idea in his thoughts, he was glad to be out of the way. There would be plenty of time for slaughtering gnolls when he was older.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Path of the Rogue**_

_**2 ½ Years before present day, 10 ½ Years Since the Gnoll Attack, The Kingdom of Nentir Borderlands, Nentir Vale, Southern Winterbole Forest, approx. 100 miles east of Lake Wintermist, The Tigerclaw Barbarian Village of Ashendir, 2nd Month of Summer, Noon.**_

"I wish I was allowed to go to the city with you, Wulf." Briana said as she lifted another bale of hay into the hayloft.

"You should just come with us, Bri. Your parents can't control you forever." Wulfgrimm replied as he lay back sleepily against the stable wall, lazing around as usual while Briana worked.

"That's exactly what my mother said you would say. She told me that you are nothing but a bad influence, and you will get me in serious trouble some day. She said I should find more considerate friends that will not try to get me involved in their infernal schemes at every opportunity they get." Briana said with more than a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Me, a bad influence, that's a laugh. All I've ever tried to do is get you to think for yourself more often. Your mother wants to control everything you do. I mean do you really want to marry that overgrown oaf Thorgar. If your mother and father have their way you'll be married before next summer and supplying them with an endless supply of grandchildren for the next twenty years." Wulfgrimm said with a wicked grin as he imagined Briana with half a dozen kids before she reached thirty summers old.

"They just want what's best for me, Wulf. Are you going to do any work today, this was supposed to be shared between us and you haven't done anything yet." Briana complained loudly as a trickle of sweat ran down her forehead.

"It's too hot for work. Besides which I don't see why I should have to work on my name day. Eighteen summers old and they all forgot about that and now my name day today and not even so much as a small present from my family, not any of them. Father's too busy to take me hunting, even though we normally do it every year. My brothers are in Stormhaven trading with city folk. My sisters are only concerned with my sister Freya's wedding next month." Wulf replied with frustration.

"You're not a boy anymore, Wulf. The world doesn't revolve around you. You should be preparing for your future. Soon will be your marriage to Olga, then you will have little time to idle away the days angering your parents."

"You're starting to sound just like them. For the last time I have no intention of marrying Olga."

"Why, what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. She's very attractive and friendly enough. But I've spoken to her, she's promised herself to another. I'm not going to be responsible for splitting up the happy little love birds."

"You will have to if your parents tell you to."

"They have no say in what I do. I wasn't going to tell anyone yet but now is as good a time as any. I'm not coming back from Stormhaven."

"What do you mean you're not coming back? This is serious, Wulf. Stop saying things that will get you in trouble."

"I mean it. I'm old enough to make my own way now. I want a different life to the one we have here, Bri. There's a whole world to explore. There are places to visit, and people to meet. There are riches to be made and …."

"You are a soft headed fool, Wulfgrimm. A simpleton, an idiot, a mindless …."

"Bri, I'm going no matter what you say."

"You're a selfish bastard, Wulfgrimm. You would leave your whole life behind for these childish whims you've been thinking up since we were little children. And what about when I marry Thorgar? I want you to be there. You're supposed to be my best friend, and you say you would miss my wedding."

"I thought you didn't want to get married?"

"I've had the chance to spend some time with him. I like him, Wulf. He may be big and a little oafish, but he's kind and considerate. He would make a good father and some say he could be village chieftain one day."

"He's the biggest, dumbest ox in the whole village, probably the whole of the Forest. But if you want to settle down and marry him who am I to argue. I'll make an effort to come back for the wedding. Besides which it will be another year before you're married. That's plenty of time for me to do some exploring and get some work."

"You, work? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You're the most lazy, idle, work-shy layabout in the whole village. Whenever your parents ask you to do something you always find ways of getting out of it."

"That's because I use my head, which is more than I can say for half of the knuckle-dragging barbarian Neanderthals around this place."

"That's your people you are insulting, Wulf. Your father and brothers, my father and brothers and every other warrior you try so hard to not become like. I'm starting to wonder how we managed to stay friends for so long when we are obviously so different in every way."

"Because I'm the only one who tells you the whole truth, Bri. Whether you want to hear it or not. And there are enough warriors around this place without me adding to there numbers. I want something different from this life, Bri. I won't be talked out of it. I'm not coming back, I'll help with the caravan to Stormhaven and then I'll see what happens from there."

"I bet this is all Alessia's doing. Ever since that little trouble causing bitch came to this village she's had you wrapped around her little finger."

"There's no need to get personal, Bri. As it happens, I suggested it to her."

"A likely story. Is she going with you?"

"She said she'll think about it."

"If you're leaving the village won't put up with her for long anyway. I don't mean to sound wicked, Wulf. But maybe it would be better if she had not come here after her people were slaughtered."

"And where else would she go. Aneska and Thomar are here, her only living relatives. You could always come with us, Bri."

"I wanted to go to the city, that's all. Not wandering around the countryside looking to get myself in trouble at every opportunity that presents itself. We can't all be as irresponsible as you, Wulf."

"Bri, just come with us in a few weeks time when the caravan leaves. You'll change your mind."

"We'll see, Wulf. I don't think I'll be allowed to go, unless father comes too and he said he wasn't going this time."

"Just use all of that charm and innocence. They fall for it every time. And besides your brother Brandor and his pet oaf Thorgar will be along for the ride. It will give you some time to get to know him, although I can't imagine why you'd want to."

"If I go, and I'm not saying I will. You had better keep that two faced harpy away from me, or I swear I'll scratch her eyes out."

"And Alessia has nothing but good things to say about you, Bri."

"I'll bet. She hates me just as much as I hate her. It's always been the same ever since she arrived and tried to split up our friendship. You should watch out for that one, Wulf. One day she'll betray you."

"And so speaks the young priestess of Melora. I don't suppose you want to leave the village shrine unattended."

"I'm not the only priestess in the village, Wulf. Others will tend the shrine in my absence."

"Then it's decided. You'll come along?"

"How did you do that, Wulf? I was all for telling you to go and forget we were ever friends. And suddenly I'm agreeing to go with you and I am quite excited by the thought of travelling to the city. But they will never let me go."

"Of course they will. You just have to know how to ask. Here's what you should tell them ….."

Wulf said his goodbyes, guilty with the knowledge that he wouldn't be returning anytime soon. Alessia rode beside him on her pure white mare. She looked pleased with herself, having begged her elder sister Aneska to be allowed to accompany the caravan to Stormhaven. The hundred mile journey through the depths of the Winterbole Forest didn't scare her at all. Even though this was the first time since arriving in the village at eight years old that she had been allowed to leave the village.

Wulf's family stood waving goodbye, as were many of the other villagers seeing off their loved ones. The caravan numbered some fifty wagons. All bore the fruits of the village's labours. There was wood cut to order, many different types that could only be found within the deep woods and far beyond where the city folks weren't willing to venture forth. There were hides from dozens of different types of animals. There was clothing fashioned from hides of all manner and purpose from winter boots to riding cloaks. There were wagons laden with the notoriously deadly Tigerclaw Longbows. There were wagons full of newly forged weapons, fletched arrows and leather armours of all types.

Wulfgrimm's father led from the front. He was now only second to the village chieftain Arndulf in importance in the village. He was best known for his leadership during the grim and determined defence of the village ten years previously when the gnoll hordes poured from the Underdark to assault hundreds of Tigerclaw villages.

Briana rode just behind Wulf, still surprised that her parents had allowed her to come along. She smiled as Wulf looked back to check on her. Beside her was her elder brother Brandor, a huge young warrior much like Wulf's father and many of the other warriors of the village. Unlike them Wulf still stood a respectable six foot tall, though he was head shorter than his father.

But he was built more for agility and stamina rather than strength and endurance. He favoured bows and the short sword and dagger to the heavy two handed weapons his kinsfolk used in battle. Brandor on the other hand carried two single handed battle axes and a massive double bladed war axe. He shared his sister's long wild blonde hair and that chiselled attractive look to his features.

Riding beside Brandor was his best friend Thorgar. The young bald headed and heavily tattooed warrior stood over seven feet tall and was the largest man in the village. His muscular form sat steady above the equally impressive Stromgard, his powerful horse bought from a wandering knight who couldn't handle the beast's wild temperament. He constantly smiled his toothless dim-witted smile at Briana, his soon to be bride if her parents had their way. He favoured a long sword and shield as well as a two handed great sword.

The winding path through the forest was kept cleared by the Tigerclaw Rangers. The Rangers were once a favourite of Wulf as a child. Until he realised how much work they had to do. The path was seven metres wide, enough for two wagons to pass by each other. It was a well travelled path that served the hundreds of Tigerclaw villages in the region and led straight to the gates of the city on the Lake Nen, Stormhaven.

Stormhaven was a relatively new city, built over the past hundred years as a place of trade and commerce between the quickly growing clans of Tigerclaw Barbarians and the more civilized folk to the south of the Winterbole Forest. The city was located where the Nentir River joins Lake Nen, North West of the ruins of Fastormel.

It was a shining gem of a city that showed off the best of the men and women who settled the land. Stormhaven was a city of twenty thousand humans and several thousand halflings and dwarves. At any one time there might be a further ten thousand to twenty thousand visitors to the city, mostly the barbarians but also traders from the south looking to trade for Tigerclaw goods.

The city was ruled by surprisingly capable and fair minded nobility. With all decisions needing the approval of Count Dravius Tharrinmore and the City Council. Tharrinmore County covered the lands from the Lake Nen to The Old Hills in the east, to The Old Forest in the south and to the eastern edge of The Gray Downs in the west. The city council was made up of high ranking barons from the nearby countryside and exceptionally wealthy traders and merchants.

The city traded in copper, silver and gold, as well as gems mined from The Old Hills. Also wood from cutting back the Winterbole Forest, although not so much that it would cause conflicts with the Tigerclaw Clans. The abundant fish supplies, carefully protected from over fishing by the City Council provided much needed food for the city and for the barbarians. The fertile lands to the south supplied all manner of vegetables and livestock.

The city was second only to Nentir City in size and importance in the Border Kingdom. Although it didn't match the massive size and splendour of the grand cities of The Sarthel Empire or the Dwarven Fortress Cities to the east in Mithralfast and the Dawnforge Mountains, it was still an important and much needed beacon of life and light in the uncivilized lands of the north.

The churches and temples of Stormhaven were numerous with Avandra taking the prominent position as the Goddess of Trade and Good Fortune. There are also temples to Bahamut, Erathis, Ioun, Moradin, Pelor, The Raven Queen, as well as other lesser known deities. The massive temple of Avandra takes pride of place in the centre of the city next to the Royal Council City Halls.

Wulf took one look back at the village, although it was more like a town these past ten years since the surrounding clans all joined the village to provide protection from further attacks. He was sorry that he couldn't say goodbye properly, but it was probably for the best. His parents would have never have allowed him to leave the village if they knew what he and Alessia had planned.

The journey would probably take three to four days, covering twenty five miles or more a day. That meant they would have to stop at one of the many fortified forest inns. Wulf had never seen one but had heard they were an impressive sight. With room for over five hundred people in the largest inns and enough stable space for horses and solid walls to guard the goods that travellers carried with them.

Along with the fifty wagons of the caravan were two guards for each wagon and two hundred mounted warriors as escort. Since the gnoll attacks, the trail was well guarded and all caravans were heavily protected, as they carried the whole village's trade goods for the year.

The word from Stormhaven was that a travelling circus was in the city plying its trade to all curious onlookers. Wulf could only imagine at the bizarre sights that the circus would hold. He had heard word of many strange animals from all across the Kingdom of Nentir and beyond. It would be one of the first places he visited when they reached the city. Not far from his thoughts was always how he and Alessia would sneak away. Luckily nobody was watching his partner in crime or at least he didn't think they were.

He imagined what it would be like to be free of the village and to live how he wanted to live. Soon he would have his chance.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: **_

_**Rogues on the Run**_

_**2 ½ Years before present day, The Kingdom of Nentir, Nentir Vale, Approaching the City of Stormhaven, 3rd Month of Summer, Evening.**_

The journey through the Forest took four days, with a stop for each night at one of the fortified inns. The road had been exceptionally busy as it always was at this time of year. Many of the Tigerclaw villages were either travelling to Stormhaven or were returning from the city laden with all manner of goods and food. The weather had been particularly hot this year and everyone would be glad to reach the city to get out of the sun for a few hours.

Wulfgrimm studied the road leading to the city. Ahead of them were hundreds of wagons, people travelling on foot, those travelling by horse and some even in the fine ornate carriages that were favoured by the kingdom's nobility and the wealthy. The road seemed to stretch on forever but he reckoned they must be no more than a mile away from the distant view of the city. It would undoubtedly take hours for them to reach the city with the road so busy, probably not before nightfall.

The number of settlements along the road to Stormhaven was many. Both permanent villages and the more numerous temporary tent settlements all seemed to be doing brisk business with the seemingly endless number of traders and what Wulf increasingly thought must be refugees. As the caravan got nearer to the city, the settlements grew larger until they were the size of small towns.

The first thing was to sample some of the city's infamously strong ale. He had never had ale before but had heard stories of it from his brothers and the older warriors of the village. He knew Briana wouldn't approve and neither would his father. He would stay out of their way and ask Alessia to accompany him. She was always ready to try something new.

By the time they reached almost to the city gates the tent settlements had grown to the size of a large city itself. Camped all around the walls of Stormhaven where many thousands of people either looking to get into the city or doing their trade outside the city walls. Those who looked travel worn and looked to be carrying their worldly possessions on mules and rickety old wagons were undoubtedly refugees. Wulf had not heard that there were any wars within the region and the gnolls had been quiet since their last attacks ten years earlier. He wondered what had brought them all to seek safety behind the formidable walls of Stormhaven, only to be prevented from entering because he assumed there was simply no room for everyone.

Once the wagons were safely inside the city and guards had been posted to protect the Tigerclaws' goods, many bedded down for the night either taking their chance that they might find an inn with rooms to spare or sleeping in the warehouses where the wagons were stored. Wulf and Alessia had other ideas for the night ahead. After persuading his father that he would not get himself into trouble, Wulf and Alessia set out to discover what there was to explore and find in the busy city.

After a whole day of planning on how to get away, it had been relatively simple in the end. Wulf and Alessia simply waited until everyone was either sound asleep or too blind drunk to notice.

The city had already faded into blackness. The complaints of people on the road who were in the way of the pair's hasty getaway were now long forgotten. Wulf was full of excitement and Alessia hadn't stopped grinning and laughing since they had left the city.

Before their desperate flight from Stormhaven they had at least had the forethought to ask how far it was to Nentir City and on which road to travel. The merchant they had asked told them to avoid the capital city if they were new to the region and hadn't visited the city before or to get themselves a good and trustworthy guide. He had instead pointed them in the direction of a small town to the south of the city named Fallcrest. The town was on the main road from Stormhaven although they would have to pass through the Old Woods on a well travelled path. He told them not to make the journey at night as the woods had become something of a haven for bandits and highwaymen over the last few years. He also warned them that they had a at least two hundred mile journey by road and the best way for them to travel would be to hire on with one of the merchant caravans going in that direction.

By first light the well sign posted road had them thirty miles closer to Fallcrest than they were when leaving Stormhaven. The horses were getting tired and they both felt like they needed to rest. A small settlement could be seen in the distance, they would need to find an inn and rest till midday if they were to carry on at this pace, though the horses would undoubtedly need some time to recover after the distance they had travelled.

Wulf steadied his horse to a slow trot and waited for Alessia to catch up. She slowed beside him and she looked the happiest he had ever seen her.

"Anyone would think you couldn't wait to get away from the village with the look you've had on your face since we left the city." Wulf said.

"I feel like I'm finally free. Free to do what we want and not have anyone telling us what to do." Alessia replied smiling.

"We need to find some work if we're going to stay free. Otherwise we'll have to go back to the village if they haven't made us outcasts."

"There are other ways of getting what we need, Wulf." Alessia grinned wickedly.

"You mean steal. This is not the village, Lessy. We could get in real trouble. I've heard all kind of stories about what they do to thieves in the cities." Wulf replied with a worried frown.

"Don't worry, Wulf, I'll make sure we don't get caught. Leave the thinking to me and we'll be rich by this time next year."

"Or dead." Wulf said looking more than a little scared.

"Ahhh…, is the big strong hunter scared?" Alessia teased.

"It's not a joke, Lessy. And yes I'm scared you're going to get us into trouble we can't get out of." Wulf said looking deadly serious.

"We'll be fine, Wulf. I'll always be there to save you, I promise."

Wulf didn't look reassured in the slightest. But he also was well aware that Alessia almost always got her own way, especially with him.

Now that there was at least some light they could see the land around them. As far as the eye could see was settled land, farmers' fields and herds of sheep, goats, cows, and horses. People were already up and working their land. Those that saw the two riders paid little attention to them. This was a busy road between Stormhaven and Fallcrest, well travelled by hundreds of people every day and the people were used to seeing people pass through.

"We need to find an inn, Lessy. I could do with a few hours sleep before we set off again."

"There'll probably be one in that village." Alessia pointed to the approaching settlement.

Wulf gulped as he read the sign outside the inn. 'The Hanged Man Inn' it read in red flaking paint. He had to wonder who got hung and why. He was certain that whoever he had been he was a thief who had been caught stealing. But he was always a little paranoid, especially with Alessia as one of his closest friends.

Alessia saw the look on his face and giggled. "Look Wulf it's you." She laughed wickedly.

"Don't even joke about it, Lessy. It's not funny."

"Poor Wulfy. Scared of his own shadow." She teased.

"I'm going inside, Lessy. You can stay out here if you wish."

"And let you sort the room out, no chance. I want to make certain were getting what we pay for."

By that afternoon they were fully rested as were their horses. They left the village with a caravan heading straight to Fallcrest. A week later they arrived in the town they had heard so much about. After saying their farewells to the people from the caravan and getting their pay as caravan guards they decided to explore the town and see if they could find anything interesting.

"Did you see all those tents when we were approaching the city? There must be more people living outside than inside, just like Stormhaven. And look at the people. They all seem to be carrying everything they own on their wagons and mules. Do you think there is a war going on that we haven't heard about?" Wulf questioned his companion as they settled their horses into the city stables.

"That would be just our luck wouldn't it? We finally get away from the village and the whole country is ravaged by war. Then again look on the bright side. There'll be plenty of opportunities for two capable young people such as us. Although I don't much like the idea of joining an army. There's got to be better and easier ways of getting rich without so much chance of getting killed. I suggest we start with one of the local inns. Preferably one where fat and wealthy merchants do their business and are a little careless with their purses." Alessia said with that usual wicked twinkle in her eye that said she was only too happy to get them into trouble if the risk was worth it.

"Not so loud, Lessy. You don't know whose listening. We've got to be careful if we don't want to spend our first night in the town jail. We could try and find work first, before you risk getting us in trouble." Wulf complained with that usual worried look on his face.

"Stop worrying all the time, Wulf. We can make a fortune in a place like this if we are careful. We can still find work as well. But there's no harm in making a little more on the side. Think of it as a bonus for all the hard work we have yet to do." Alessia laughed trying to convince her friend that things would be alright.

"You always make it sound so simple. Like it's the right thing to do. I shouldn't let you talk me into these things so easily, Lessy." Wulf groaned in defeat. Knowing he would go along with whatever she decided.

"That's because it is simple, Wulf. You just watch and learn. By this time tomorrow we'll have made enough to keep us for at least the next month."

Wulf grumbled something unintelligible to himself. Alessia simply laughed at him and took it that she had won the argument, just like she always did.

As they left the stables and paid for the night, they were approached by a roguish looking halfling.

"Excuse me my fellow travellers, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation just now." The halfling grinned toothlessly.

Wulf looked down at the finely dressed, halfling with all his silk and lace finery. His over exaggerated gestures and that ridiculous black eye patch encrusted with diamonds over his left eye. He carried a jewel encrusted short sword and matching dagger.

"What do you mean our conversation? We have no idea what you are talking about." Wulf stuttered defensively. Wulf couldn't understand it, but Alessia was grinning from ear to ear. Like she had found a new best friend. Obviously she saw something in the little man that he didn't. What he did see was a big heap of trouble.

"Then perhaps I'm mistaken and you're not who I thought you were. My apologies." The halfling said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait. What did you have in mind?" Alessia questioned.

"I had in mind to make some coin from the fine folks of Fallcrest. I know fellow entrepreneurs when I see them, call it a gift of mine. So I followed you to the stable to see if I could find a common interest. We seem to share the same idea of how one gets rich without too much effort on our part." Explained the halfling.

"You assume a lot my good fellow. What if we were merely weighing up our options during that conversation? Perhaps we have every intention of finding lawful employment." Alessia said thoughtfully.

"I think introductions are in order if we are to continue in polite conversation. I am the renowned traveller, explorer and adventurer Horatio Maximillian Falconcroft at your service. As to lawful employment, I would certainly encourage you to seek such while you are in this fine little town. But I believe we have a mutual interest. It could be beneficial to all concerned if you were to accompany me to a quiet little drinking establishment and conduct our business over fine wine and fine food." The halfling eloquently explained.

"Lessy, we don't know anything about him. He could be anybody." Wulf grumbled.

"I believe we have an upstanding member of the Thieves' Guild in our presence. It would be most bothersome for us if we were to refuse his most generous offer." Alessia explained to Wulf, who looked at the halfling suspiciously. Horatio nodded and smiled, a look of cunning deviousness, Wulf thought.

"If it is decided I will meet you in the Blue Moon Alehouse in two hours, where we can conduct our business in a more fitting manner." Horatio said as he turned and walked away.

"He didn't even wait for us to agree to meet him, Lessy. I say we should just ignore him and go somewhere else." Wulf said nervously.

"I don't think we have a choice, Wulf. He's the friendly face of the guild, we had better hope we don't cross them or we might just meet the not so friendly face of the guild." Alessia explained with an unusually serious expression.

"Oh. It's like that is it? We either cooperate or bad things happen." Wulf questioned.

"Something like that, Wulf. Let's just ask around, find this Alehouse and see what he has to say. Come on, Wulf, let's go." Alessia said.

Wulf shrugged his shoulders and followed her down the street. He had a feeling this was all going to end badly.

* * *

_**Character Notes**_

Wulfgrimm Winterheart

1st level Human Rogue, Follower of the Goddess Sehanine

Strength: 17

Constitution: 14

Dexterity: 17

Intelligence: 10

Wisdom: 8

Charisma: 16

Alignment: Unaligned

Age: 18

Height: 6 feet tall

Weight: 200 lbs

Hair: Long (Below Shoulders), wild, black, often tied back in ponytail

Eyes: Blue

Build: Athletic, muscular

Features: Tribal tattoos on arms, neck and back

Characteristics: Lazy, Can be selfish, His mind is always filled with the great adventures he will have one day, Always hoping to become rich, Believes himself to be charming and something of a ladies man, his successes with young women are limited to those in his village he has no idea how different they can be and will undoubtedly make more than a few mistakes during his travels, Worries a lot, Easily Persuaded by Alessia, Paranoid

Weapons: Short Bow, Forty Arrows, Short Sword, Four Daggers concealed for surprising enemies, Ten throwing knives, Garrotte, Long bladed dagger for use with his short sword, uses in his left hand and short sword in right hand, skinning knife for cutting up prey he has hunted

Alessia Oakwood

1st level Human Rogue, Follower of the Goddess Sehanine

Strength: 12

Constitution: 10

Dexterity: 18

Intelligence: 16

Wisdom: 14

Charisma: 16

Alignment: Unaligned

Age: 18

Height: 5 feet 10 inches tall

Weight: 140 lbs

Hair: Waist length red wild hair

Eyes: green

Build: athletic, slim

Features: Some tattoos on her shoulders and back

Characteristics: Avaricious, Greedy, Seductress, Selfish, Vain, Trustworthy and Loyal to the right people such as Wulf, Clever, Always plotting something new

Weapons: Short Bow, Forty Arrows, Short Sword, Six Stiletto Blades concealed for surprising enemies, Sling, 40 Sling Stones


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Thieves Among Us**_

_**2 ½ Years before present day, The Kingdom of Nentir, Nentir Vale, The City of Fallcrest, 3rd Month of Summer, Mid Afternoon.**_

Wulf watched in awe of Alessia's nimbleness as she cut the purse from her fifth victim of the day. None of them had been any the wiser as to the fact they had just been robbed in broad daylight on a street packed to bursting point with people. The last one had been a merchant. A rather fat merchant who looked like he could well afford to be robbed, Wulf thought. As yet he had not tried it himself, he was too nervous of getting caught and the consequences that would follow. If he was honest with himself he felt more comfortable out in the wilds hunting for his next meal than contemplating a life of crime.

Wulf snapped back to attention as he heard a commotion coming from down the street. At first he thought Alessia had been caught stealing. But moments later a small boy wearing a black mask ran through the crowd with the largest purse he had ever seen clasped tightly in his hands. The rather large half-orc that had been robbed came into view, towering over most in the street. The warrior, at least Wulf presumed him to be a warrior from his attire, came crashing and pushing his way through the crowd sending people flying everywhere. Wulf had heard much of these savage brutes, but had never actually seen one. Just as the warrior was gaining on the small lad, Wulf stepped in his way and braced for impact.

The blow knocked Wulf flying and felt like nothing he had ever felt before. He looked across the street and the warrior was bellowing something at him but he was stunned senseless. He felt somewhat stupid for thinking he could stop the warrior, although that is in fact what he had done. The only thing was that now all the brute's anger was being directed towards Wulf. Wulf shook his head a few times, trying to get his senses back. He felt himself being lifted to his feet by the half-orc, one hand on his shirt pulling him up and the other on his throat choking him.

"You bastard son of a whore. You let that thieving little rat get away." The half-orc screamed in his face. Wulf tried to answer but the grip the brute had on him was causing him to lose consciousness.

Wulf leaned back as far as the half-orc's grip would allow. Then suddenly with all the strength he could muster he flew forward and head butted the half-orc on the nose. The brute's nose exploded in a shower of dark red blood. He howled at the top of his voice and threw Wulf across the street, scattering people left and right. Wulf's back connected with the front wall of a five storey house. He crumpled to the floor once again, this time sinking into unconsciousness. Seconds later Alessia arrived with the six town guardsmen.

"There he is that half-orc brute with the bloody nose. He came rampaging through the crowd and knocked people all over the place. Look what he's done to that man." Alessia cried out, pointing to the half-orc and then to Wulf. The crowd of people around them grew to a mob of hundreds, all demanding they do something about the savage beast that was lose on the streets of Fallcrest.

The half-orc looked enraged at being accused of causing this. "I was robbed by that rat boy thieving scum. He got in my way when I went to get my gold back. The half-orc drew his blade and walked toward Wulf. The crowd began screaming at the brute but it made no difference, he was looking for a fight. Before the half-orc had walked five paces, the six guardsmen had him pinned to the floor. They sent messages to the town jail to bring shackles, as this beast was too dangerous to let lose on the streets.

Wulf opened his eyes just as the crowd was dispersing. He winced at the pain in his back as he attempted to stand. Alessia walked over to him.

"I don't know what to do with you, Wulf. I leave you for a few minutes and already you're up to your neck in trouble. That bastard would have cut your throat if I hadn't brought those guardsmen." Alessia said with a grin.

"Well you know me, Lessy. I just never know when to keep out of trouble." Wulf laughed then winced at the pain.

"Anyway I've had a bit of luck, while you've been playing with your oafish friend." Alessia said.

"A bit of luck. I hope that means we'll be eating well tonight." Wulf smiled.

"Very well I hope. If you've finished playing around, it's time to meet our friend the halfling. I've asked around and found out where the Alehouse is."

"Then let's go, before he comes back." Wulf said brushing himself down.

The pair of rogues made their way through the busy streets of Fallcrest. One thing that was obvious from the short time they had spent here was that the town was expanding rapidly. Every empty space was being built upon. Wherever they looked new houses were springing up around them. It was obvious Fallcrest needed the extra buildings to house its growing population. The two of them could only wonder where all these people were suddenly coming from. Not knowing what was happening in the rest of the country was a little dismaying. They didn't want to risk going places that was likely plagued by war and perhaps beasts and other unnatural creatures.

They stopped outside the Temple of Sehanine.

"We should go in and leave an offering, Lessy." Wulf said thoughtfully.

"We will later. We can't be late for our meeting." Alessia said.

They carried on to the cliffs that looked down onto the lower part of town. They were about two hundred and fifty feet above the ground below. Alessia suddenly felt very queasy.

"I don't think I like heights, Wulf." Alessia explained and looked more than a little pale.

"I didn't think anything bothered the fearless Lessy Oakwood. Just hold my hand while we walk down the cliffside path. I'll promise to keep hold of you." Wulf laughed.

"You want me to walk down there, on a six foot wide path. If you let go of me, Wulf, I'll come back and haunt you." Alessia replied looking terrified.

Wulf had never seen this side of Alessia before. He almost felt needed for a brief moment, but knew it would be over soon enough. For Alessia the journey down the cliffside felt like it went on forever and she was shaking by the time they got to the bottom. She looked Wulf sternly in the eyes and without saying anything told Wulf never to mention this again. Wulf just shrugged and quietly giggled to himself.

As they made their way through Lower Fallcrest the construction of houses was ever more apparent. Whole sections of the town were being built upon. All the new buildings were five storey high town houses that would house five or more families each. Another oddity that they noticed was the numerous tree houses that could be seen from the road in the wooded areas of the city. Undoubtedly they would be home to the town's Elven and Eladrin population.

Finally they arrived at what seemed like one gigantic construction site. But in the middle of all the chaos stood The Blue Moon Alehouse, a picture of calm and tranquillity with revellers eating and drinking outside in the Alehouse yard. As they walked in they were immediately struck by the opulence of this fine establishment. Looking around the taproom the majority of customers were Halflings who worked on the river boats. But there were also a few notable differences among the crowd, mostly humans and dwarfs. They noticed Horatio sat by one of the windows in a quiet part of the Tavern. They walked over and immediately drew his attention from whatever he had been in thoughtful contemplation of moments earlier.

"Ah, my good fellows. What a pleasant surprise. I trust the journey down the cliffside didn't put you off, especially after what you have been through." Horatio said with a guarded smile.

Wulf looked at Alessia and then quickly looked away and thought better of saying anything.

"What we've been through, whatever do you mean, Horatio?" Alessia asked with an innocent look.

"Please sit down, and order a drink. The food should be ready within the hour. I've taken the liberty of ordering for you, at my expense of course. But you still have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I am yet to know with whom I am sharing my valuable time."

The two of them sat beside each other across from Horatio. "I am Alessia Oakwood and this is Wulfgrimm Winterheart, we are from the northern Tigerclaw clans." Alessia replied.

"Ah, wonderful. And what brings you so far south in the middle of summer?" Horatio questioned politely.

"We simply grew tired of the village and wanted to make our fortune our way and not have to answer to those in the village." Wulf explained.

"From what I hear you have already begun work on making your fortune. An admirable start if I do say so myself. But unless we come to some kind of agreement, it will be the last days work of freelancing that you do in this or any other city in the Kingdom of Nentir." Suddenly the airs and graces were all gone and now the halfling was getting down to business and to the heart of the matter.

"We merely obtained a few loose purses." Alessia whispered so that only the three of them could hear.

"But it was unsanctioned by the Guild. That is why I asked you to meet with me, before you got to work." Horatio said with a slight hint at a warning. There was no use playing games with the shrewd halfling.

"So what happens to us now?" Wulf questioned.

"Straight to the point, I like that, young Wulfgrimm. Nothing happens, this time. You will meet with my associates later and we will decide where to best place your particular talents. I will say little more in such fine company as these good folk for fear of being misunderstood. I believe what you obtained today will last you for at least a few months if you live frugally. While the Guild decides what talents you possess you will have to find alternative means of employment. This could take as little as a few days or as much as a few months depending on the influx of like minded entrepreneurs and how best to use their skills.

"But I do not come to the table empty handed. What I have for you is a proposition. Among my contacts I have three in particular who seek something that they are unable to obtain without outside assistance. Therefore I am on behalf of the Guild and for favours that will come later from those good men I have just mentioned for favours received, setting up a little expedition into The Moon Hills and The Cloak Wood to a little place known locally as Kobold Hall.

"The so called Hall is a centuries old manor house that belonged to a long forgotten baron. It has fallen into ruin and become the lair of those foul vermin, the kobolds, hence the name. The hills and the woods where once home to all manner of foul beasts. Among them giants, minotaurs, ogres, orcs, goblins and many other of the disgusting races that once preyed on the people of Nentir. Though there are undoubtedly small pockets of such creatures hiding in the caves and caverns of the region, the biggest threat to travellers at the moment are Kobolds, nasty little bastards.

"The three gentlemen I consider my clients have a particular interest in these kobolds. Although for different reasons. I believe a well put together expedition would be able to solve all our problems at once. Now I won't pretend it will be an easy task. The pair of you will accompany another newly recruited member of the guild and between the three of you provide much needed assistance to those who will bare the brunt of any combat that might take place. If we are in agreement that you will take this opportunity to prove your worth and which will determine the kind of employment opportunities you will receive in the future, I will arrange for you to meet the three gentlemen along with the six others who have been tasked with this assignment.

"What are your thoughts? Do you accept my offer or is this perhaps a little too dangerous for you?" Horatio said teasingly.

"I can't speak for Wulf, but I accept. I'd be a fool to turn down such an opportunity as this." Alessia replied.

"I'm willing to risk my neck if the benefits are worth it." Wulf said as he thought over all the possibilities silently in his head.

"The benefits include the gratitude of the Guild, more lucrative contracts in the future and shall we say a hundred gold pieces each upon completion of the task. I can't possibly pay any more as there are six others to consider, so please, no unsightly haggling in public." Horatio explained.

"It all sounds very fair and well thought out, Horatio." Alessia complemented.

"My dear young, Alessia, we have been doing this for decades it would be a poor show indeed if we could not handle a few pesky kobolds." Horatio laughed.

"How long before we go?" Wulf asked.

"Within the week if all else goes to plan. We must act quickly if we are to fulfil the wishes of all three of our clients. During that week you may take lawful employment, but no more freelancing, I hope that is understood. The consequences of ignoring this request will be dire indeed. I shudder to think of such an outcome. I really do hope we understand each other." Horatio warned.

"We understand, Horatio." Alessia replied.

"That's very good. I'm most pleased I made myself crystal clear. And another thing while I think about it, young Wulfgrimm. You made a friend today, who is keen to pay you back for services rendered. That was a foolhardy game you played and you have undoubtedly made a great enemy too in Grothos Broken Tusk."

"Grothos who?" Wulf questioned.

"The half-orc who nearly took your life today. A thorn in the side of this peaceful town. The boy you helped was one of our more skilled young gentlemen, and it would have been a terrible thing if that great savage oaf had caught him. But you should know that both the lad and his father, also a member of the Guild are both very grateful to you for your assistance, as foolish as it was. They will show you their appreciation in time, if you decide that a life in the Guild will be to your liking and if you prove useful to the Guild.

"Ah, our food has arrived, splendid." Horatio said with a gesture.

Wulf watched as a procession of halflings brought the meal to the table. It was by any standards a grand banquet of a feast. Horatio had really thought of everything and it must have cost him a small fortune. As well as the food they brought ale and pipeweed. Horatio gestured for them to try it and asked the waitress to bring them a pair of long smoking pipes.

The meal took an hour to finish and the ale kept flowing well into the night. Wulf and Alessia had both had enough after the first half dozen pints. Horatio seemed to be able to drink the stuff like it was water. As the clocks approached midnight, Horatio arranged for the pair to stay in a local flophouse that belonged to the Guild. There was no point letting them traverse the cliffside path at this time of night and with them both being worse for their intake of alcohol. Horatio said his goodbyes and told them to listen to the messenger they would receive in the morning. He arranged for a young halfling to show them the way to the flophouse.

An hour later the pair of them was cuddled up next to each other gently snoring away. The week ahead of them would determine their place in the Guild and risk their lives but both had considered it a price worth paying.

* * *

_**Character Notes**_

Horatio Maximillian Falconcroft

12th level Human Rogue, Follower of the Goddess Sehanine

Strength: 10

Constitution: 12

Dexterity: 20

Intelligence: 18

Wisdom: 14

Charisma: 20

Alignment: Unaligned

Age: 56

Height: 4 feet 1 inches tall

Weight: 75 lbs

Hair: Shoulder length braided, light brown, full length bushy sideburns

Eyes: brown

Build: average for a halfling

Features: Wears lots of expensive jewellery

Characteristics: Friendly, Very Clever, Avaricious, Devious, Sly, Reliable

Weapons: Jewel encrusted matching short sword and dagger


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: **_

_**The Kobold Contracts **_

_**2 ½ Years before present day, The Kingdom of Nentir, Nentir Vale, The City of Fallcrest, 3**__**rd**__** Month of Summer, Sunrise.**_

"My head feels like it's going to explode." Alessia whispered, gently touching her fingers to the sides of her head and wincing.

"I know what you mean. Never again, Lessy. I swear I'll never touch another drop. I'm sure that halfling did it on purpose."

"Did what? And don't make promises you can't keep."

"Get us drunk. And that's another thing, what did we agree to do last night. My memory is a bit hazy."

"The Kobolds, remember. We've got to go to that old manor house and wipe out those kobolds. I don't like the sound of this, Wulf. If it was that simple someone else would have done it by now."

"We can at least hear what they have to say. They'll probably be sending for us soon. We'd better get cleaned up and ready. I don't think they're the kind of people we should keep waiting."

"You're probably right. I want to count what we made yesterday before we go anywhere. At least we get to keep it even if we can't get anymore until they say it's alright for us to start again."

"Go on then, count it out. Let's see what you got."

Ten minutes later they had counted out the coins into three piles, copper, silver and gold. They had 434 copper pieces, 269 silver pieces and 157 gold pieces as well as six small diamonds worth about fifty gold pieces each. Although they would need a Guild Fence to get rid of the diamonds safely. They took their own coin pouches and added the coins to the piles until the copper pile was 982 coins, the silver pile was 498 coins and the gold pile was 326 coins.

"I've never seen so much, Wulf."

"Neither have I. How do you want to split it? You did all of the work afterall."

"We split it in half, Wulf. Just like always. Maybe you'll get the hang of it once we've settled into this place. But I can't help but feel you would sooner be out in the woods somewhere, hunting."

"I don't know, Lessy. I'm not certain I'm cut out to be a thief. I'm too worried about getting caught. And besides, it comes so naturally to you."

"Well don't give up yet. We could have a great setup here in Fallcrest if we play our cards right. This time next year we could be rich."

"It can't be that easy, Lessy. Anyway, let's divide the coins and bag it up. It should keep us going for a few months. And with what they are going to pay us for this job, maybe a few more months. Besides, they're only kobolds, how dangerous can it be?"

"That sounds like the famous last words to me. But I suppose we'll have to take risks sometime. It may as well be now rather than later."

Half an hour later they were washed and refreshed with freezing cold pitchers of clear drinking water from the flophouse kitchen. Soon after they were finished the same young halfling who had escorted them to the flophouse arrived with a message from Horatio. Wulf unfolded the message and began to read.

'_**Good Morning my dear young friends. I do hope you are feeling well this fine morning and are not too hung over after last night. We await your company, and would appreciate it if you could follow young Caleb, the bearer of this message to our meeting place. **_

_**Once here you will refrain from commenting on the Gentleman's Guild, you know what I mean. Our guests believe us to be simply handling the expedition to Kobold Hall and have no knowledge of our friendly little organization. **_

_**I am afraid time is of the essence. Our plans to arrange the expedition for next week have been moved forward due to unforeseen circumstances. We will now be leaving tomorrow morning at sunrise. We will discuss the details when you arrive.'**_

Wulf passed the message to Alessia and began gathering his possessions. He pulled on his leather boots and fastened his cloak in place. His coin pouches went into his backpack. He would have to find a bank to deposit his coins before they left as he didn't like the idea of thieves stealing his hard won wealth. He placed his blades in their scabbards and sheathes and the rest he packed into the bulging backpack, hopefully he wouldn't have to take everything with him on the expedition, maybe the guild could provide temporary accommodation and somewhere to stash his travelling gear. Alessia read the note and followed Wulf's routine of packing up. When they were finished, Caleb led them out of the flophouse and into the glaring morning sun. Both Wulf and Alessia covered their eyes from the sudden brightness.

Caleb seemed eager to get them to their destination and wandered ahead, waiting only when he had decided they had fallen too far back in the busy streets of Fallcrest packed to bursting point once more with townsfolk and refugees.

After ten minutes of weaving in and out of narrow streets and alleyways Caleb came to a stop outside a place simply called the Fine Gentleman's Club. He pointed inside and then took off at an incredible pace, dodging in and out of the lines of people going about their business.

"This must be it then, Lessy. No turning back now. Are you certain you want to do this?"

"Of course I am. You're the one having second thoughts. It'll be fine, Wulf. Just follow me." She said and wandered into the club without another word.

Wulf simply shrugged his shoulders and followed her. They were committed to this task now, so he had better prepare himself the best way he could.

* * *

The Club was to say the least very well furnished. It was almost empty of its regular clientele being so early in the morning, but a few persistent drinkers were dotted around the lounge area. Sat at a large table that could seat thirty people was Horatio at the head. On either side of the table there were an assortment of human's, a few dwarfs and halflings and an Eladrin. Most of them looked like they had come expecting to fight, carrying an assortment of blades, blunt weapons, and bows. Not to mention the presence of several individuals who were clearly some kind of spellcasters. But there was certainly more people here than the numbers they discussed last night.

"Good, I see the last of our guests have arrived." Horatio shouted, raising his voice so that he could be heard all along the full length of the table.

"Please, Wulf, Alessia take a seat. I will have refreshments brought to you immediately." Horatio continued and then shouted for service. At his command a procession of waiters bearing food and ale came into the room and began filling up the table. The faces of most of the guests lit up with delight and they were soon tucking into a hearty breakfast washed down with tankards of cold ale.

"Firstly I will introduce each of you so that you all can get to know each other. As you are all aware I am Horatio Maximillian Falconcroft, a somewhat wealthy entrepreneur and concerned citizen. I am concerned because of resent events have been very troubling for the good citizens of Fallcrest. Only last week a caravan of seventy people and ten mercenary caravan guards went missing on the way to Winterhaven, they never reached their destination. Our scouts report that the wagons went missing somewhere close to the old baron's manor house now simply known as Kobold Hall. Among those good people were my own sister, her husband and my three nieces and nephew. As you can imagine I am desperate to get them back and see that they come to no harm. Others have missing relatives too. And all would like to see their families back here in one piece and safe from harm.

"That brings me to the first contract, one that will be overseen by me personally at the town council's request. The council is offering a generous reward of one hundred gold pieces for each missing citizen that is brought back alive. I cannot stress the urgency of this task in more desperate terms. We must leave tomorrow at sunrise if we are to have any chance of saving those poor people from a terrible fate. Our plans to go next week have been altered and I will not hold it against anyone who cannot leave tomorrow, but you will be so kind as to leave the Club now if you cannot join us."

Several of the guests said their farewells and left the table, though most stayed where they were.

"If we only find bodies or remains of those people the reward falls to twenty gold pieces for each person recovered. The council has arranged for ten wagons to accompany us to the Hall. They will be manned by two drivers to each wagon and two town guardsmen to each wagon. It is likely the transport the kidnapped citizens originally had is no longer road worthy. Alongside the wagons will be ten outrider scouts who know the hills and woods in the area and the likely places for ambush from both creatures and bandits.

"The second contract is on behalf of our very own fine armourer, Teldorthan Goldcap. A wagon bearing of all things a slain green dragon was on its way to Fallcrest when it was waylaid by our troublesome kobolds. The dragon was cut into pieces to be used for crafting. The hide and scales are particularly valuable and cost Teldorthan a fair sum of coin to purchase in the first place. He is offering a reward of two thousand gold coins for the return of the green dragon carcass and everything else that was on the wagon. Teldorthan has hired two drivers and two guardsmen to accompany his wagon which will travel with us to the Hall. There is a one hundred gold coin reward for each of the four original wagon crew, paid for by the town council if we should find them alive, twenty gold pieces if they are dead and recoverable.

"The third contract is from our very own Lord Warden of Fallcrest. He is tired of dealing with these vermin the kobolds, and has agreed to offer the sum of twenty gold pieces for each kobold slain. This will be overseen by the sergeant at arms Wilhelm Dunnmor, who will inspect the corpses to make certain they are dead and then will oversee the burning of those corpses outside the grounds of the Hall. For each kobold leader that is slain, one hundred gold pieces will be offered. As proof we require something of theirs that clearly marks them out as different from the normal rabble.

"Lastly, we have a request from Nimozaran the Green, High Septarch of Fallcrest. This contract will involve penetrating deep into the Kobolds Lair. It may mean that you have to investigate the ruins in great detail, perhaps even entering old tunnels and caverns below the Hall if they should exist. What you are looking for is the secret to Kobold Hall, what is driving the Kobolds? They are far more organized than Kobolds normally behave. If we can find it and put a stop to it, then the Kobolds are less likely to return once we leave the area.

"We have no idea what this could be, but it will likely be obvious once your investigation is complete. Your reward will be something of a magical nature appropriate to your profession from the wizards store of enchanted items, anyone who takes part in the investigation will be entitled to select an item of their choice. The contract is merely to establish the threat posed. If it can be dealt with without loss of life, then you are to do so and the town council will pay a fitting reward to all involved. If the task should prove to be more than you can handle, return to Fallcrest and we will send more experienced people to deal with the problem.

"Any loot from the expedition that is not the obvious property of Fallcrest's citizens will be shared equally among all those who enter the Hall and complete the contracts given. Your numbers have increased from what we had intended to send on this expedition. It is simply a matter of more people making it more likely that you will succeed. As I said earlier the full expedition will be made up of twenty wagon drivers, twenty town guardsmen, ten outrider scouts, four accompanying Teldorthan's wagon. I will be leading the expedition to the Kobold Hall along with Vanderos one of our local priests of Pelor and my two companions Raphelius and Nashina who will act as my advisors and councillors. Leading the wagons will be Sergeant At Arms Wilhelm Dunnmor.

"None of those mentioned so far will enter the Kobold Hall, for that we have a select group of adventurers who I shall name now. Starting on my left, Uther a brother priest of Pelor and subordinate to Vanderos, due to his greater combat experience and his undoubted knowledge of the area and the enemy, he will be leading the group who are to enter the Kobold Hall. Next we have Merina an associate of mine and a person in my personal employment that shall be second in command of the group. Next, we have Kalderion a promising young wizard and apprentice of our very own High Septarch, Nimozaran. Next is young Asher, then Rawne, Thargos, Gromm, Yelanti, Kathena, Rosalita, Bronwynne, Sashana, Alessia, and last but by no means least Wulfgrimm.

"Fourteen of you to face all that the kobolds can throw at you. I'm certain that you'll be more than enough for them and will complete the contracts successfully. Any who fall to the Kobolds will if possible be raised from the dead by Vanderos, for the matter of a small fee to cover expenses. Additionally provided by the Temple of Pelor in such troubling times as these, are five vials of healing elixir for each of those going into Kobold Hall, also an elixir each of proof against poison and disease. The town council will provide two weeks rations and water for each person, along with basic supplies such as rope, lamp oil, backpacks, torches and other things you are likely to need. You will all be expected to provide your own fit and healthy horse or pony to travel to the Hall.

"I believe I have spoken enough ladies and gentlemen. I will be happy to answer any questions that you may have."

The room quickly descended into chaos as everyone asked questions at once. When it was all over Horatio approached Alessia and Wulfgrimm as they were just about to leave.

"Wait a moment you two. We have other matters to discuss. Come with me, and we'll find somewhere a little more private."

As the room cleared of people, Alessia and Wulf were led into a brightly lit room away from the Club lounge area. They took their seats and were each poured a glass of expensive red wine.

"Eventually you will speak to the Guildmaster, but until then I will be your guild contact, everything related to the guild will come through me and only me. We have high hopes for you two. There's something I can't quite put my finger on that separates you from the rest of the guild recruits and we would be foolish not to harness that potential and put it to the best use possible. Given enough time and effort on your parts, perhaps you will be given your own group of fine upstanding ladies and gentlemen to enhance the Guild's coffers and make a name for yourself not to mention a small fortune.

"Unknown to the rest of those in the group, my brother in law had a gold ring set with diamonds, and was also carrying an important letter that could if it fell into the wrong hands be troublesome for myself and for the Guild. If my brother in law remains alive, you have no need to worry, he will be certain that both the ring and letter reach me safely. But if he is dead, then you must retrieve those items at all cost, above and beyond any other task that you have to complete while in the Hall. Under no circumstances should the letter or ring be shown to my sister or her children. They are not aware of my affiliation with the Guild and would not understand if certain information became known to them. Retrieving these items will put you in good stead with the Guild and especially with myself. I will pay a fee of five hundred gold pieces to each of you for their return. Ensure they don't fall into the wrong hands, which is anyone but myself. Merina is a promising Guild member and technically your senior, but she is not aware of this and should remain in the dark on this matter, do I make myself clear?"

"If he is dead, we will recover the ring and the letter no matter what we have to do, Horatio, you can count on us."

"Splendid, I knew you could be trusted to be discreet. That concludes our business for today. As with the others, supplies can be obtained from the back room of this Club, I suggest you get everything you feel you will need."

"Thank you, Horatio we will. Before we leave, I was wondering if the Guild has such thing as a bank where we can deposit our coin to ensure its safety."

"Yes, you can never be too careful with all these unscrupulous and unruly thieves on the streets these days. Of course you are safe from Guild members, we do not acquire goods or coin from our own, but there are always those who can't be persuaded that the Guild is the only way they will officially do business. Our vaults are the best in all of Fallcrest. Your coin will be safe with us. I will write you out a note, signed with my own stamp and place your coin in the vault myself. How much will you be depositing?"

Wulf and Alessia searched through their backpacks for the three bags of coins each one had. Both handed the full bags of silver and copper to Horatio, then counted out fifty gold pieces each and placed them in separate pouches and handed the rest to Horatio along with the bag containing the six small diamonds. Horatio studied the contents of each bag, weighed the coins on his set of scales and wrote out a note for each of them.

"You certainly were busy yesterday. A pity the Guild won't get its share. But we like to welcome newcomers with open arms. It wouldn't do to ask them to pay on their first day in town now would it? Keep those notes safe, and well hidden."

An hour later the two of them had stocked up on supplies and the elixirs provided by the Temple. They had the rest of the day to themselves, but swore an oath that they would stay away from the alehouses.

The next morning a crowd of thousands lined the streets waiting for the expedition to get on its way. Wulf and Alessia had risen early and met the rest of the expedition after downing a full breakfast. They were going to be living on rations for at least the next week, so a good healthy meal was essential. Wulf was pleased to be going out into the countryside once more. It was where he felt most comfortable. With a bit of luck he might even have time for a bit of hunting, it would certainly be tastier than the rations they had. All Alessia could think about was the coin they would make from this expedition, and secretly she was praying that Horatio's brother in law was indeed dead, so they could collect on Horatio's personal request.

Horatio led from the front of the expedition, ever the showman he took great pleasure in waving to the crowd, lapping up their good will and admiration for what was rightfully considered a dangerous quest into the unknown. The wagons followed behind Horatio, the outriders at either side of the wagons, ready to ride off once the expedition was clear of the town and the crowds of people to scout ahead of the expedition for any threats. Behind the wagons rode a rather curious group of individuals who were the adventuring party and those who would bare the brunt of the kobolds hostilities. Most of them were young men and women taking the opportunity to experience their first quest in the life of an adventurer like those tales sang in tavern songs and told by bards to eager crowds.

The Expedition slowly trundled through the gates, leaving the cheering crowds behind them. Within minutes the gates had closed and the noise had stopped. They were on the open road, and heading for their very first quest. Wulfgrimm felt more than a little proud to be a part of something so important. Dozens of lives depended on this group of young adventurers. They would be heroes when they returned to Fallcrest if all went well. The next three or four days of travelling the seventy five to a hundred miles that would bring them to the Kobold Hall. It would hopefully pass uneventfully, depending on the local bandits and beast tribes. Wulfgrimm let himself slip into a day dream and before long he was imagining caverns packed to the roofs with stolen loot. The Kobolds had been operating out of the ruins of the Hall for many years and were likely to have amassed a fortune, or so he hoped.

The outrider scouts set off in all directions, to get a clear picture of what lay ahead and around them. Wulf sort of wished he was going with them. He still missed the forest surrounding his village and wondered what everyone was doing back home. He promised himself that once they had made their fortune he would return to the village and settle down, only time would tell if he could keep his promise to himself.

* * *

_**Cast of Characters on the Kobold Hall Expedition**_

Wulfgrimm 1st level Human Male Rogue

Alessia 1st level Human Female Rogue

Horatio Maximillian Falconcroft 12th Level Thief Halfling Male

Vanderos 10th Level Cleric Human Male

Raphelius 8th Level Rogue Halfling Male

Nashina 8th Level Rogue Human Female

Uther 3rd Level Cleric Human Male

Kalderion 1st Level Wizard Human Male

Asher 1st Level Rogue Human Male

Rawne 1st Level Fighter Human Male

Thargos 1st Level Warlord Dwarf Male

Gromm 1st Level Fighter Dwarf Male

Merina 3rd Level Rogue Eladrin Female

Yelanti 1st Level Fighter Human Female

Kathena 1st Level Paladin Human Female

Rosalita 1st Level Ranger Halfling Female

Bronwynne 1st level Cleric Human Female

Sashana 1st Level Warlock Human Female

Sergeant At Arms Wilhelm Dunnmor 6th Level Fighter Human Male

20 Town Guardsmen

20 Wagon Drivers

10 Outrider Scouts

2 Wagon Drivers and 2 guards for Teldorthan Goldcap's wagon


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the review, I'm glad someone's reading the story and hopefully enjoying it as much as I am writing it. For anyone wondering when I'm going to actually get around to writing about some of the 4**__**th**__** Edition Adventure Modules, it will happen soon, but first off they are doing the simple quest that is printed in the Dungeon Master's Guide on Chapter 11, Page 210, and Entitled Kobold Hall. **_

_**The adventure will be greatly expanded and will see the adventurers delving deep below the Hall in search of the cause of the Kobold attacks. My intention is to greatly flesh out the upper ruins of the Baron's Manor, and the tunnels that have been dug into its lower chambers by the Kobolds. **_

_**The original adventure was for a party of four or five while this expedition has fourteen members. Unfortunately some are not destined to survive this expedition, so keep reading if you want to see who survives and who becomes a travelling companion of Wulf once the quest is over. I'll be working on their characters in the following few chapters, once the adventure really begins. **_

_**It may be obvious to some people who have played fourth edition but I have never actually played the game myself, I'm merely learning the rules as I read. My playing days were over twenty years ago when it was second edition rules so feel free to tell me if I have made any glaring mistakes. One thing I don't need to be corrected on is the world setting which is fairly vague in 4**__**th**__** Edition and really relies on someone to create the world for the adventurers. I'm still using 4**__**th**__** Edition material but it will be changed to suit what I intend for the story, such as the distances being five times what they are in the books.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**The King's Road**_

_**2 ½ Years before present day, The Kingdom of Nentir, Nentir Vale, King's Road West of Fallcrest, 3**__**rd**__** Month of Summer, Sunrise.**_

The caravan wove a steady path through the gently rising wooded hills. At least the road was well maintained and frequently travelled, though not so much in recent months due to banditry and the beast tribes, such as knolls, kobolds, goblins and even ogres and giants. The area between Fallcrest and Winterhaven was emptying by the day.

Ever more refugees sought the safety of walled towns and cities, leaving their farms and homes to the ravages of the creature tribes. After several hours on the road one sight became a recurring occurrence. Mounted patrols from Nentir City each a hundred men strong were heading into the far off western vale to hunt the tribes that were plaguing the area. With so many people heading for Fallcrest in their slow moving wagons with all their worldly possessions in the back and troops going in the opposite direction, the going had been quite slow.

Wulf estimated that with a break every three to four hours and travelling twelve hours a day they should take about three and a half days to get to the Hall, travelling approximately thirty miles per day if all went well. How long it would take to empty the Hall of Kobolds was anyone's guess. It really depended on how deep the tunnels went below the Hall if the Kobolds had dug their way into the lower chambers. He had to wonder why the Nentir guardsmen weren't paying more attention to the raids on caravans near Kobold Hall. Perhaps they had more urgent matters to attend to and left it to Fallcrest to sort the problem out.

The first stop after three hours on the road was a welcome break from the steadily growing heat of the late summer day. Wulf sat at the side of the road talking to Alessia and some of the other would-be adventurers. Everyone seemed in high spirits, and most seemed to welcome the coming fight.

Wulf was just tucking into a cold beef sandwich washed down with a cup of warm tea when he noticed Alessia looking at one of the other adventurers with that look she used to give to some of the more handsome warriors in the village back home. Wulf tried to remember his name, Ash…, Asher, that was it. Wulf knew a fellow rogue when he saw one. The youth was about twenty summers old. He bore an air of confidence about him that almost seemed close to arrogance.

Wulf wondered if he was a member of the Thieves Guild, or Gentleman's Club as Horatio liked to think of them. He was almost feminine in his chiselled good looks, fine bone structure painted a picture of what he knew Alessia would find attractive in a man. His almost waist length blonde hair tied back in a tight pony tail, and several days without shaving had left him with a face full of fair coloured whiskers. He seemed to be aware of the attention he had attracted, but it seemed as though he was playing hard to get and only speaking to Alessia if she spoke directly to him.

Alessia, he knew, was not used to being toyed with. She always got her own way, and this time would be no different of this he was certain. She would discard this Asher when she had had her way with him. Wulf had never felt for Alessia in this way, though he was sometimes overprotective, which often didn't go down well with Alessia who always said she was more than capable of looking after herself.

Later that night after covering about thirty miles of travel, the caravan was just settling down for the night. They had set up a large camp around a central fireplace where several massive wild boars were roasting on the spit, courtesy of Wulf and several of the scouts who had received permission to do a bit of hunting and hopefully bring back some fresh meat for the night's supper. Wulf felt particularly proud and somewhat elated that he had been given the chance to hunt.

He was certain more than ever that it was the life of a hunter and woodsman, some might call the more adventurous types rangers, which he sought. The life of a rogue simply didn't sit well with him, but he was wondering how he would tell Alessia. It wasn't like she couldn't do without him, and if he was honest with himself he knew that he was holding her back. She would go far in the Guild if it was left to her and he would simply be in the way. Perhaps it was time to part ways, although their plans had always been to stay together until they earned their fortune. He didn't think she would be offended, and she was too thick-skinned to show it even if she was. And besides he was certain he had seen her and Asher, wandering into the woods a few moments ago.

With more than seventy of them in the Kobold Hall Expedition, it was difficult trying to keep the noise down and not attract nearby curious predators. Several of the wagon drivers, it would seem, were also quite adept at playing the lute and singing bawdy soldering tavern songs, much to the embarrassment it would seem of several of the female adventurers present who suddenly seemed the object of some unwanted attention until Horatio put the men straight and reassured the women in his usual jovial manner.

The sun was still bright in the sky and it would be another three or four hours until darkness held sway over the land. Wulf thought of the twin moons that would be high and bright in the sky and couldn't help but think of living under the stars and travelling to new places. It was the life of a wanderer he sought, living close to danger and always being at the ready to confront whatever threat should present itself. He feared that life in Fallcrest or any other town or city if he stayed too long and became too comfortable with that kind of life would make him soft and unable to cope outside the stifling confines of the city.

An hour later he was tucking into some well cooked roast boar when Alessia and Asher returned, much to the amusement of the relaxing expedition members who directed a flurry of stinging verbal comments their way, much to Alessia's embarrassment, and Asher's seemingly growing pride as he laughed along with them. But to be fair, Alessia took it all rather well and laughed along with them, as he expected she would do, she was hardly a gentle pampered and preened rose afterall.

Horatio had a large barrel of ale opened and those who wanted a drink were served a tankard of the strong stuff, although one barrel was their lot for the night, Horatio had no intention of letting them get drunk and delaying their start in the morning.

The next morning after a good night's sleep, Wulf was eager to get on their way. And sometime during the night he had decided to tell Alessia he would not be staying in Fallcrest or joining the Guild. He was certain he was doing the right thing. And he hoped for both their sakes that she understood his reasons.

By midday he had plucked up the courage to tell her and the chance presented itself while Asher who had rode beside her all morning, was talking to some of the other adventurers.

"Lessy, we need to talk." Wulf said sheepishly.

"You're not going to join the Guild are you?" Alessia questioned, though she still appeared to be in good spirits.

"How did you know?"

"I've known since we left the village that you wouldn't stay with me. But I was eager to get away and I think I'll like it in Fallcrest until I need to go somewhere bigger. Such as Nentir City or perhaps leave Nentir Vale altogether for somewhere more civilized like perhaps the Sarthel Empire. The cities there are said to have millions of citizens rather than thousands, I would fit right in, and just think of all those bulging purses waiting to be picked."

"Don't you mind, we've been together since we were kids."

"That's just it, Wulf. We're not children anymore. I want you to stay but you must do what pleases you, as I will do what I think will be best for me. It's not like it's the last time we'll ever see each other. And maybe once we're settled doing our own thing, we'll find time to travel together once again and go on some of these adventures you always used to imagine when we were children."

"If I'd known you were going to take it so well I'd have told you earlier. That's if I could get you away from your new love." Wulf joked, waiting for the response to his teasing.

"He's in the Guild. I'll be working with him probably if all goes well on this expedition. His family has close ties to Horatio. Look, he gave me this ring as a sign of our friendship." Alessia said as she proudly held out the sapphire encrusted gold ring.

Wulf did a quick evaluation of the jewellery. The stone was small but he would have put the value at well over five hundred gold coins.

"A valuable ring for a young man to give away. It's not like you to be taken in by such things, Lessy."

"Taken in, I know what you're thinking. He's just interested in what he can get out of me. But if that was the case I'd have seen straight through him, you know I would have. I genuinely think he likes me, and he makes me laugh and he's easy on the eyes. I know its early days but maybe I've finally found someone I can care about."

"Just be careful, Lessy. What will you do if you haven't got me to watch out for you?" Wulf laughed, knowing it was more likely he who needed her to watch out for him.

"I'm certain I'll manage, Wulf." Alessia smiled.

The rest of the journey went without much incident until a scout came frantically riding back into camp on the third night of the expedition.

Horatio gathered everyone around and began speaking. "It would seem one of our scouts has located the place where the wagon caravan was directed off the road. He found four of the guards with arrows in their bodies and covered in slash marks. They must have given up without too much of a fight as I would have expected more bodies. Tomorrow morning we will pick up the trail and travel directly to Kobold Hall. Everyone should get a good night's sleep and prepare themselves for tomorrow. Some of us may not come back from this, although we will do our best to bring back anyone who isn't too badly damaged by their wounds, thanks to the good brother priests of Pelor."

Wulfgrimm slept well considering what they would face the next day. As the expedition began moving the next morning, he made certain to speak with Alessia, as they probably wouldn't get the chance later.

After three hours of travelling the winding road through the hills, they finally left the Moon Hills behind them and were not far from The Cloak Wood. The woods were a notorious haunt of kobolds and brigands, it was said whole criminal communities made their home deep in the centre of the woods. If one were to believe the tales about those woods, there was supposed to be a gate to somewhere beyond this world, but who knows if it was true or just a drunken story tellers tavern tale.

The expedition eventually arrived at the scene that the scout had told them about the day before. What they found were more bodies, dead animals and yet more wagon tracks leading into the northern Cloak Woods. They loaded the twenty or so bodies onto one of the wagons. They were piled on top of each other in undignified positions, their stinking stripped naked corpses attracting swarms of flies. It was the only way to ensure everyone was returned to Fallcrest. Alessia wondered if these would count towards the bounty for people they found dead or alive. She really cared only about the gold and said a silent prayer to the Goddess Sehanine to let them at least be alive so they could collect the full reward. When they were within five miles of Kobold Hall and entering The Cloak Woods, Horatio gathered everyone around for the final speech before they arrived. The plan was to send the scouts and rogues forward to find any traps the Kobolds might have set to kill or maim intruders.

Wulfgrimm felt a sense of relief and a little dread and fear at going into the unknown. But he was glad to be finally doing something. They tied their horses to the wagons and proceeded on foot. The scouts spread out in a circle surrounding the rogues as they inched their way through the woods. It soon became apparent that the only traps they had set were for small animals. They were so arrogant in their belief that no one would mount an armed raid on Kobold Hall they felt they didn't even need to prepare for such an occasion.

Within two hours of slowly travelling the dirt path that led through the woods, in some places it wasn't easy trying to fit a wagon through the dense woodland, they had finally sighted the crumbling walls of Kobold Hall on top of a large flat hill. The outer walls had fallen to ruin and none were now higher than man height the rest having fallen and laid strewn about the woods and hill. The front gate was wide open, the heavy iron portcullis long ago rusted in place and providing no security to the inner Hall. In places the Hall rose at least thirty feet above the hill, but its towers were crumbling under the assault of heavy winds and worn away by torrential winter rain.

The scouts found a clearing large enough for the whole expedition about five hundred metres from the Hall's gatehouse. They scouted the area looking for Kobold sentries but found none. The wagons were arranged in an easily defensible circle. Around the wagons they dug a four foot deep, six foot wide trench and filled it with razor sharp branches that they had sharpened to points and stuck in the ground. There was no telling how long they were going to be here and the majority of the expedition would be spending at least a few nights in the woods while the adventurers assaulted the ruins.

The adventurers, Horatio explained would be split into two groups of seven. Uther the Cleric of Pelor would lead the first group and would include Wulfgrimm, Alessia, Kalderion the Mage, Gromm the Dwarven Fighter, Rosalita the Halfling Ranger, and Yelanti the Fighter.

The second group would be led by the Eladrin Rogue Merina, and would include Asher the Rogue, Rawne the Fighter, Thargos the Dwarven Warlord, Kathena the Paladin of Pelor, Bronwynne the Cleric of Pelor, Sashana the Warlock.

The third group would be the rest of the expedition led by Horatio and would take no part in the cleansing of the ruins.

The 1st and 2nd groups readied themselves, preparing their equipment and taking what they would need for at least several nights in the ruins. They waited for nightfall, counting on the Eladrin and Dwarfs for their vision in almost dark places, to lead the way. Torches and lanterns would be essential in the dark ruins. They were already at a disadvantage as Kobolds could see clearly in the dark.

They set off an hour later the twin moons rising above them. Wulfgrimm readied his bow, and moved forward. He smiled at Alessia, a wordless gesture of good luck passing between them. Ten minutes later they were passing through the ruined gatehouse, and then the trap was sprung.

Wulf looked up to see a fisherman's net falling on the lead group. Twenty Kobolds that had been hiding in the woods came screaming into the gatehouse and soon they found themselves surrounded, but the Kobolds were expecting them to surrender, they had different plans.

* * *

_**Cast of Characters on the Kobold Hall Expedition**_

_**Group 1**_

Uther 3rd Level Cleric Human Male

Wulfgrimm 1st level Human Male Rogue

Alessia 1st level Human Female Rogue

Kalderion 1st Level Wizard Human Male

Gromm 1st Level Fighter Dwarf Male

Rosalita 1st Level Ranger Halfling Female

Yelanti 1st Level Fighter Human Female

_**Group 2 **_

Merina 3rd Level Rogue Eladrin Female

Asher 1st Level Rogue Human Male

Rawne 1st Level Fighter Human Male

Thargos 1st Level Warlord Dwarf Male

Kathena 1st Level Paladin Human Female

Bronwynne 1st level Cleric Human Female

Sashana 1st Level Warlock Human Female

_**Group 3**_

Horatio Maximillian Falconcroft 12th Level Rogue Halfling Male

Vanderos 10th Level Cleric Human Male

Raphelius 8th Level Rogue Halfling Male

Nashina 8th Level Rogue Human Female

Sergeant At Arms Wilhelm Dunnmor 6th Level Fighter Human Male

20 Town Guardsmen

20 Wagon Drivers

10 Outrider Scouts

2 Wagon Drivers and 2 guards for Teldorthan Goldcap's wagon


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Kobold Hall**_

_**2 ½ Years before present day, The Kingdom of Nentir, Nentir Vale, The Ruins of Kobold Hall, 3**__**rd**__** Month of Summer, Just after Nightfall.**_

Wulfgrimm rolled forward before the net connected with the two groups of adventurers. He came up in a crouch position on the other side of the gatehouse and drew several throwing knives. He waited until the torch light from below caught the positions of the attackers above and let lose four blades. Each one aimed at the heads of the attacking kobolds, with the intention of either killing them or blinding them.

Alessia followed him, her dexterous roll nimbly taking her under the net as she came up in a crouch on the other side and repeated what Wulfgrimm had just done. Yells from above and piercing screams and screeches were evidence enough that their blades had found their targets.

Uther fought free of the netting and raised his holy symbol. He began chanting a prayer to Pelor and within moments a bright white radiance began emanating from the symbol. The whole gatehouse was lit in a Divine Glow that bolstered the morale and resolve of the adventurers and burnt the kobolds with holy light. The kobold minions were the runts of the litter and took the full power of the holy radiance. Kobolds burned and sizzled where they stood, their terrible screams filling the night air. Their skin blistered and vital organs were fried in the intense heat of the blinding light. For the adventurers it was a divine blessing. They shrugged off the net and met the kobolds with full force.

Kalderion muttered a word of complaint as he struggled to free himself from the net, something about being in such an undignified predicament for someone of his obvious upper class bearing and high station within the mage's guild. He pointed his staff, uttered an incantation and the charging kobolds seemed to fall flat on their faces as he simply said to those around them. "They're asleep. Kill them before they get back up." The young wizard insisted as he waved his arms manically in their direction.

Gromm and Yelanti raised their shields and met the kobolds head on. Gromm raised his hand axe to strike the first kobold stupid enough to get near him. Yelanti thrust forward with her long sword, the tall warrior woman piercing the kobolds throat and ramming the blade forward until the creature fell back off the blade, dead at her feet. Gromm charged forward meeting the startled kobolds with the full force of his mighty swing. He took the head off the kobold he was targeting and the axe connected with the shoulder of the next kobold closest to the one that now lay headless at his feet.

Rosalita the Halfling Ranger took two arrows from her quiver. She readied both arrows at the same time, drawing back the bowstring and letting lose, both arrows finding different targets.

The first group of adventurers had done well to keep the kobolds busy while the second group fought its way up both sets of stairs to get to the kobolds above. They were met with slingshot and barrels of boiling water, and again more nets. But it was all very half-hearted and the kobolds had never been known for their courage. Without a dragon at their back or even a worthy leader or wyrmpriest to bolster their pitiful attacks the kobolds seemed to want only to get as far away from this group as they could manage.

It wasn't bad enough that these runts had already been driven off from the Kobold Hall by the dominant Skull Kicker Tribe of Kobolds. Now they were being totally humiliated by humans, and halflings and dwarfs.

Merina, Asher and Rawne led the charge up the stairs into the left of the gatehouse. Thargos, Kathena and Bronwynne led the charge up the right hand side into the gatehouse. Sashana picked out the obvious leader and cast her infernal Vampiric Embrace. The kobold staggered suddenly and clutched his chest. The creature took only seconds to fall to the ground a look of dire horror on his face. Sashana felt imbued by the life force she had stolen and readied herself for another target.

The following melee can only be described as a mass slaughter as the group made certain to kill every last kobold that was present in and around the gatehouse. There was no thought of mercy for the vile creatures, even when they appeared to beg for their wretched lives. But no one was left under the illusion that this would be the hardest fight they would face. It would get tougher, much tougher once they were inside the ruins of Kobold Hall.

The worst of the wounded party members had suffered some small cuts and light blows, and burns from the boiling water. They made their camp that night in the gatehouse, after piling the forty six kobold corpses next to the wall. A fire was started, the priests tended the injuries of the wounded and the rest took the time to rest before their next meeting with the kobolds. Two sentries would take hour long watches to guard against any more surprise attacks. It could have gone much worse for them had the kobolds been organised. Luckily they were the dregs of kobold kind and didn't really have a clue what they were doing.

Alessia counted in her head, twenty gold pieces for each kobold killed. Nine hundred and twenty gold coins was a good way to start the expedition. She could only hope there were plenty more where they came from. If the kobolds were anything like most tribes she had heard stories about, there could be hundreds of them. Wulfgrimm recovered his and Alessia's throwing blades from the kobolds corpses. He walked over to Alessia and handed her the blades. Wulfgrimm then went in search of anything they could loot from the kobolds and gatehouse. Unfortunately these wretches seemed to own nothing at all.

The night went on without any further incidents. Wulfgrimm actually felt rested, and had managed about eight hours of sleep. He stretched and crawled out from under his blanket. Wulf took one of his leather waterskins and took a long cold drink and then poured some over his head. It felt refreshing, and was about the closest he would get to a bath until they returned to Fallcrest. The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon. The stench of dead kobolds filled the air. Horatio's main group would be making their way into the grounds this morning. It would have been too dangerous at night with all the wagons. They would set up camp and ensure that no more kobolds came from the outside and none left the ruins. They would count the kobolds and eventually burn the bodies.

Wulfgrimm looked across on the other side of the fire. Alessia snuggled up closely to Asher and seemed to have a look of happiness and contentment on her face. They weren't even trying to hide their relationship anymore. He was pleased for her. It made him feel less guilty about leaving her in Fallcrest when this was over. As for his own plans, he hadn't quite decided yet. There was always someone willing to pay gold for hired mercenaries in Nentir Vale.

An hour later the rest of the adventurers were up and wandering about the camp site. Most had eaten breakfast and were ready and eager to begin what was likely to be an arduous task. In the daylight they could see they were in a paved courtyard, overgrown with weeds. Around them the vegetation had grown out of control and finely tended gardens of a century ago had turned into wild woodland. The main part of Kobold Hall was a few hundred metres away. It must have been a formidable and imposing sight in earlier times when humans ruled these lands. Today it was nothing but a crumbling ruin. Although in places it still stood tall, looming over the broken walls that surrounded it. Wulfgrimm wondered what they would do with the place once the kobolds were no longer a problem. It would take thousands in gold to restore the Hall to its former glory, but for the right person it could be worth while.

Within the hour the main group led by Horatio had started slowly trundling into the courtyard, where they intended to set up camp once everyone was inside. The adventurers spent the morning searching every inch of the grounds of Kobold Hall. By midday they were certain no other kobolds were on the outside of the Hall. Horatio had the dead kobolds counted and a fire set up outside the walls of the Hall as far from their camp as possible. When they were ready the kobolds were thrown unceremoniously onto the fire like discarded rubbish. After a brief talk with Horatio. Who seemed pleased at the progress the two groups of adventurers had made, the adventurers stood at the rotting wooden doors that led into Kobold Hall. They had been pulled shut and represented a strong barrier if they were barred on the other side.

Merina and Asher carefully examined the door for traps. When it was decided they were safe to open, the doors were pulled back to reveal a rubble filled interior. This would have once been the entrance hall that led to every other part of the manor house.

There was no sign of kobolds so far. Wulfgrimm wondered if the main tribe had been alerted to their presence the night before.

Merina and Asher moved into the twenty foot wide corridor that went straight for about seventy metres, with doorways on both sides of the corridor. Merina signalled to Wulf and Alessia to take the other side of the corridor. Soon the four rogues were slowly working their way through the ruined interior of the Kobold Hall. This hallway would once have been decorated with fine art, statues, suits of armour, and weapons on the walls. Now it served only to gather more dust. Spider webs filled every corner of the hallway. Spiders as large as Wulfgrimm's fist lurked on walls and ceilings waiting for small prey such as mice, rats and insects to get caught in their webbing. The ceilings were crumbling in places. In some places the ceilings had fallen down to the floor below or collapsed entirely, though not enough to block the hallway. The two groups of five moved slowly up behind the rogues, careful to remain as silent as possible so as not to give away the element of surprise.

The light from outside only went so far into the Hall and so they were forced to light torches and turn on lanterns to light the way. Wulfgrimm reached the first door on the left. He peered inside, raising his torch only to be met by a hail of javelins. He quickly ducked back out of the way but not before one of the javelins raked the left side of his face leaving a nasty gash across his cheek that seeped blood. Wulfgrimm ignored the wound and drew his short sword in his right hand and a long bladed dagger in his left hand. Before anyone could stop him he had thrown the torch into the room and charged inside at his attackers. Lurking in the darkest corners of the room, the torch highlighted at least ten kobolds. Wulf suddenly swore to himself at his reckless stupidity but joined the fight with the nearest of the kobolds. He dodged the thrusts of javelins and came face to face with the nearest kobold, slicing it across the throat, and as it gurgled blood, desperately seeping through its fingers he drove the dagger up under its chin and pushed up into its brain.

The kobolds went wild with their screeching and chattering in Draconic. He had no idea what they were saying but gathered they weren't exactly happy about him being there. Then all hell broke lose as the rest of his group entered the fight. Alessia was sight to behold, weaving in and out of thrusting blades to deliver the deadly knife thrusts to startled kobolds. Kalderion uttered a small incantation and the tip of his staff burst into light, lighting clearly the whole room. The kobolds seemed slightly dazzled by the sudden brightness and began looking for ways out of the room they had trapped themselves in. Gromm strode into the melee with axe and shield raised. He dealt death to those kobolds that got in his way. A seemingly unstoppable juggernaut of blade and fury. Within minutes ten kobolds lay dead on the floor.

"No more suicidal charges into certain death, hey laddie. Now there's a good fellow." Grom said with a wicked grin to Wulfgrimm.

"I apologise, Gromm. I didn't know what I was thinking. I guess I just got angry at being cut."

"He's right though, Wulf. No use in getting yourself killed for these nasty little vermin." Merina said.

It took the next hour to work their way through the ground floor of the Kobold Hall. Every inch of the place was meticulously searched and where they found kobolds they exterminated them like rats. They counted sixty four kobolds by the time they had finished. They took the time to heal up as the priests muttered prayers to their gods to heal those in need. Luckily no one had been seriously hurt or killed yet. But they all had the sense they were still fighting the runts. This was probably one of the defeated tribes, forced to live away from the main kobold lair. Wulf was selected to take word to the main group. He informed Horatio that the ground floor appeared to be clear of kobolds, and that they could send men in to take out the bodies. Horatio seemed insistent on this. He said something about not allowing them to be raised from the dead. Wulf had never seen any undead and wasn't keen to come face to face with any unnatural creatures or magic.

The ground floor took about another hour to clear of kobold corpses. Again they found little of worth. Whatever had been here so long ago was clearly gone. Perhaps they would have more luck when they found the kobolds lair. When they were ready to continue the upper floor seemed like the obvious choice. This time Horatio decided to leave twenty of his men guarding the ground floor and brought his bodyguards and advisors into the manor house. He set up temporary camp in what must have once been the Great Hall. Here there would have been fine ladies and gentlemen being entertained by their host. It was perhaps thirty by fifty metres. Where once great oak tables and benches would have lined the hall, now only rubble, dust and spider webs could be found. Not to mention the growing stench of kobold waste. These vile little vermin had been using the hall as shelter and also as a toilet, presumably they ate here as well. All Horatio knew was that he hated kobolds, and would gladly see them wiped out.

Merina searched for any sign of traps as the others waited while she examined what appeared to be a makeshift barricade barring the way to the next floor. It took half an hour of clearing before they were free to go any further. Merina took the lead, followed by Uther, Grom and Yelanti. Wulfgrimm had unceremoniously been placed right at the back for fear he might do another mad charge into the middle of the enemy. As they worked there way upstairs, the floor beneath their feet appeared to crack and crumble. Wulf wondered if the kobolds had barred the doorway so they didn't bring the upper floors down on themselves.

Merina slowly moved forward, being forced to burn the thickening cobwebs as she went. Whatever had made those cobwebs were not the small spiders they had seen thus far. Which meant somewhere in this place …..

Her thoughts were cut short as movement from above answered her question. She counted at least eight giant spiders crawling out of their nests in the ceiling. The spiders seemed to drop on their prey as one. Before anyone could react, Merina had been surrounded and was fighting a furious battle with the creatures that seemed intent on biting her. As the others rushed forward to help her, more spiders dropped behind them until they were surrounded. Just as Wulfgrimm thought things couldn't get any worse, he spotted a massive spider working its way through the webbing from the other side of the room. Merina shrieked as one of the spiders breached her defences and left her fighting on the floor for her life as the deadly venom worked its way through her system.

Just as the situation seemed impossibly desperate, the floor gave way and adventurers and spiders fell into a growing pit beneath them. Horatio looked up suddenly as the whole area across from where he was standing collapsed. He caught sight of the adventurers among the rubble and many giant spiders. Then he saw their queen and he shuddered with dread at the sight of her.

* * *

_**Group 1**_

_**Uther 3**__**rd**__** Level Cleric Human Male (Chainmail, Symbol of Pelor, Mace, Helmet)**_

_**Wulfgrimm 1**__**st**__** level Human Male Rogue (Leather Armour, Short Bow, Forty Arrows, Short Sword, Four Daggers concealed for surprising enemies, Ten throwing knives, Garrotte, Long bladed dagger for use with his short sword, uses in his left hand and short sword in right hand, skinning knife for cutting up prey he has hunted)**_

_**Alessia 1**__**st**__** level Human Female Rogue (Leather Armour, Short Bow, Forty Arrows, Short Sword, Six Stiletto Blades concealed for surprising enemies, Sling, 40 Sling Stones)**_

_**Kalderion 1**__**st**__** Level Wizard Human Male (Wizard's Travelling Robes, Dagger, Quarterstaff)**_

_**Gromm 1**__**st**__** Level Fighter Dwarf Male (Chainmail, Battle Axe, Helmet, Hand Axe, Heavy Shield, Heavy Crossbow, 40 Bolts)**_

_**Rosalita 1**__**st**__** Level Ranger Halfling Female (Leather Armour, Short Sword, Dagger, Short Bow, 40 Arrows, Leather Cap)**_

_**Yelanti 1**__**st**__** Level Fighter Human Female (Chain Mail, Long Sword, Short Sword, Dagger, Mace, Long Bow, 40 Arrows, Helmet, Heavy Shield)**_

_**Group 2**_

_**Merina 3**__**rd**__** Level Rogue Eladrin Female (Leather Armour, Hand Crossbow, 40 Bolts, Short Sword, 4 Daggers, 6 Throwing Knives, Sling, 40 Sling Stones)**_

_**Asher 1**__**st**__** Level Rogue Human Male (Leather Armour, Hand Crossbow, 40 Bolts, Short Sword, 4 Daggers, 6 Throwing Knives, Sling, 40 Sling Stones)**_

_**Rawne 1**__**st**__** Level Fighter Human Male (Chain Mail, Long Sword, Dagger, Hand Axe, Long Bow, 40 Arrows, Helmet, Heavy Shield)**_

_**Thargos 1**__**st**__** Level Warlord Dwarf Male (Chainmail, Warhammer, Light Shield, Light Crossbow, Hand Axe, Dagger, 40 Bolts)**_

_**Kathena 1**__**st**__** Level Paladin Human Female (Platemail, Heavy Shield, Longsword, Mace, Dagger, Symbol of Pelor) **_

_**Bronwynne 1**__**st**__** level Cleric Human Female (Chainmail, Symbol of Pelor, Mace, Helmet, Sling, 40 Sling Stones)**_

_**Sashana 1**__**st**__** Level Warlock Human Female (Leather Travelling Robes, Dagger, Quarterstaff, Rod, Wand)**_


End file.
